


The Morning After

by Chromewind



Series: Finding Humanity [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Legends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromewind/pseuds/Chromewind
Summary: Waking up to find someone who might mean something to you sleeping next to you is something else.
Relationships: Pathfinder & Revenant (Apex Legends), Revfinder
Series: Finding Humanity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732852
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd part of this series! I have no idea how long this will go on for! But please let me know how you like it! XD

Revenant opened his eyes, he grumbled as he started to rise. He went to lift his hand to scratch the back of his neck to his surprise he was holding a hand... he stared for a second then found out Path was sleeping beside him.   
He sat there questioning what has happening, why was Pathfinder in my bed? Did he recharge with me? Pathfinder was snuggling with the red Nessie in his other hand and Revenant would never admit this but.. he actually looked adorable. Not being annoying or too optimistic... he was just lying there, in his berth.   
Revenant slowly let go of Pathfinder’s hand and placed it on the pillow next to him. He stood up and paced the room, last night was a blur to him, he only remembered shouting at Pathfinder telling him to get out! He sat down in his chair and remembered what Path had said “I love you friend and I’ll always be here for you!”   
What a lie a voice said in his head! The MRVN could never love you! His just pitying you! You don’t deserve anything... kick him out!   
Revenant couldn’t think straight his chest was tight and his hands where trembling. Why was he feeling like this, this machine has never done this before! This machine should not. Feel. Love.   
“Good morning friend!” A voice startled Revenant, who shot up and started at the MRVN  
“Are you okay?” Pathfinder knew immediately that something was wrong. “Your hands are shaking!”  
“So, this is normal” He tried to convince him self more than Pathfinder!   
Path had a confused emoji practically plastered to his screen. He sat forward off of the bed and tried to take Revenants hands.  
“DON’T TOUCH ME!” He shouted pulling his hands away from Pathfinder. “I’m just trying to help..”  
“I don’t need your help! I don’t need...”  
They stayed silent for a couple of seconds   
“What’s wrong Revenant?” Path said with a calm and small smile on his screen.   
Revenant looked at Pathfinder then looked back at his hands...   
“I don’t... I don’t deserve you...” Revenant started emitting a small humming noise again and began digging his sharp claws into this machine’s legs creating dents and scratches.  
Pathfinder slowly approached Revenant “you do deserve me Friend! I... you deserve so much!”  
Revenant scoffed at the MRVN’s response!  
“I deserve nothing! I’ve killed too many, I’ve heard too many screams... I’m a killing machine!”  
Revenant looked up at Pathfinder  
“I don’t even remember my name!”  
Pathfinder gently placed his hands on top of Revenants pulling them off of his legs, and cupping them together to hold them both.   
“Revenant! You are my best and most loved friend! I do not want to know about your past! I cannot remember some of mine! But I want to spend the rest of my time with the Revenant i know!”   
Pathfinders screen was showing hearts and a happy face with tears streaming down its face.   
“If you don’t like your name we can change it! Just between us two! I’m sorry you don’t remember who you where before friend but I want to help you now!  
I love you Revenant! You deserve... everything”  
Revenant sat back in his chair the humming was louder and he closed his eyes. He wanted to cry more than ever, he wanted to smash everything in his room! He wanted to throw Pathfinder out and threaten him.. but he just sat there in silence..   
Pathfinder put a hand on Revenants cheek, stroking his thumb against the red lines surrounding his eyes. Revenant then lifted his hand to hold Pathfinder’s “You promise?”  
“Promise what friend?”   
“You said that you would never hurt me?”  
“Of course friend! Statistically it is impossible for me to hurt anyone out of the games! It’s in my programming!”   
Revenant stared at Pathfinder then let out a soft giggle. Path was drawn back in surprise, he’d never heard Revenant actually laugh before! Well, in a nice way.   
“I didn’t mean it that way!”   
“Oh sorry friend! I’m still learning!”   
Pathfinder stood up and pulled the taller Robot into his arms for a hug,   
“I love you Revenant.. nothing will change that! Ever!”   
Revenant didn’t say anything just buried his face into Paths scarf and holding him tightly.


End file.
